


It's Just Right

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post TFP, Sherlolly - Freeform, Spoilers for Season 4, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: I wrote this about five seconds after finishing The Final Problem. A little post 'I love you' story for us all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bucky05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky05/gifts).



> For Bucky. I'm so happy... that's all I have to say.

“So, John came by,” were Molly’s first words as she walked into the newly repaired 221B Baker Street.

“Did he? That’s good.” Sherlock hadn’t moved from his seat. “Did you have a nice chat?”

“Yeah, of course. I updated him on Rosie’s doings whilst he was gone. You know, being debriefed by MI5 can be a bit daunting. I remember how incredibly tedious that process is. Did I ever tell you about my conversation with Mycroft’s…”

“Molly…stop,” Sherlock interrupted.

“Right,” she said, focused on the replacement rug. Not exactly a perfect replica, but damn close.

“What did John tell you?” Sherlock asked.

She took a deep breath, deposited her bag and jacket on the settee then took a seat to them. “Well, he told me about your sister. She sounds…”

“ _Murderous?_ Continue.”

“Right…”

“You said that. Get on with it, please.” The suspense was killing him.

“Ri- he said that… he told me why you said…what you said.” She finally looked up and made eye contact. “I understand.”

“You do? That’s good. That’s at least one of us.”

“I’m sorry?”

He got up and crossed over to the window. Looking out, he took a minute to gather his thoughts. He’d had days. Days and more contemplation than he ever frankly wanted. “Actually, on second thought, I don’t think you really do understand,” he said as he turned.

“Oh.”

“I meant…that.”

“What?” she said with a very small smile.

“I have to do it again, don’t I?”

She stood and crossed the room until she was right in front of him. “I’m afraid so.”

“Right.” He cleared his throat (for absolutely no reason) then looked her in the eye and said, “I love you, Molly Hooper.”

She expelled a deep breath.

He smiled. “See? Not forced. No guns or explosives. Just…” 

“Us?”

“Just us,” he replied as he took of both her hands in his.

“Well, you know how I feel…” she started.

“But you could say it. In person. Without calling me a bastard first.”

“Well, if I must…”

“You must,” he said.

“I love you. I do.”

“Right…”

“You said that already.”

“And there’s the cheek. Do you have anywhere to be?” he asked.

“Right here,” she replied before pulling him close and kissing him senseless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!


End file.
